


Besties

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kidstale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by art by deviantart's cookiekrio, which is way cute)</p>
<p>Young Papyrus gets picked on by the other monsters, but that's okay, because he meets the second coolest person in the world that way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties

Papyrus loved his big brother Sans.  He was the coolest (even if Sans always kept saying that no, _he_ was way cooler), he was the strongest (even if Sans kept letting him win while they trained their magic), he was the sweetest.  Whatever he wanted, he only had to ask his big brother Sans and it happened.  He wanted a cinnabun?  Sans swiped one for him.  He wanted to go see the flower garden of King Asgore?  Sans took him there, nearly carrying him across Hotland to get there.  He wanted a ‘battle body’?  Sans stayed up all night making it to his exact specifications, even if those specifications were a clumsy drawing with scribbled notes next to it.  No, Sans was definitely the best big brother in the world.

But Sans had to do stuff, important big-brother-stuff, too, and Papyrus _hated_ the moments when his big brother was gone and he was left with the other monsters.  Because as cool as Sans was, the others were _definitely not cool_.  ...Except maybe Temmie, but she was just silly most of the time.

That day, Loox had been picking on him _relentlessly_  as they played in the snow, and Icecap kept telling him how _dumb_ he looked, and Papyrus was nearing his limit slowly but surely.  He couldn’t help that nobody but Sans understood his puzzles!  He couldn’t help that he found junior jumble so challenging!  He _certainly_ couldn’t help that his battle body had been made of his last remaining decent set of regular clothes so that he now constantly had half of his body bared to the elements!  ...He knew what the other monsters said about him and Sans, the things they said and the way they looked at him and his cool older brother, but to him it didn’t matter that they were ‘poor’ or ‘hungry’ or ‘sad’.  As long as he had Sans, all of it was okay!!  As long as he had Sans, why would he ever need parents, or friends, or anyone else?!

Suddenly, a snowball exploded against the back of his skull _painfully_ , and he looked behind him to see Loox snickering again, nudging his friends Snowy and Icecap and loudly teasing him.

“Hey, ‘great Papyrus’, shoulda seen that coming, huh?”  Papyrus grit his teeth audibly and turned back around, only to get another snowball to the back of his skull, this one even more painful than the first one and smelling of mud, which he could feel dripping down the back of his skull, seeping into his cool ‘battle body’, and now he turned around.

“YOU THREE ARE JUST HOPING TO LOOK COOL BY THROWING AROUND BALLS OF SNOW AND DIRT!  BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MOVED _BEYOND_ SUCH PETTY SHOWS OF WEAKNESS!  I HAVE LEARNED THE FINE AND FICKLE ART OF PUZZLE-MAKING!”

“Puzzle making is for _dummies_ , Papyrus, ya crybaby!”, Icecap said - now Papyrus’ nonexistant blood was starting to boil, but before he could react, someone else did.  A blue-skinned girl holding a large stick jumped in and swiped it in front of her fiercely, knocking the three bullies down.

“Hey, _punks_ , what’s the big idea, huh?!  Pickin’ on a guy just ‘cause he’s got _brains_ and you three _don’t_?!  Try and solve his puzzles, see if you can beat him!  And if you don’t, _get outta here_!!”  Loox turned his eye on Snowy and Icecap before looking at the girl again and then promptly running away, his two cronies in tow.  Then, the girl turned to him, grinning broadly.  Papyrus hadn’t seen her before: she was lanky, and she had band-aids on her nose, her arm and her hand, and a large patch over her left eye.  “Hey there, punk, you okay?”, she asked, her voice awfully loud and screechy even for a girl, but the tone of it warm and caring, and Papyrus found himself nodding, reneging on his previous thought.  Sans was cool, but so was this mysterious girl, all bravery and tenacity.

“NYEH HEH, I AM OKAY... BUT WHO ARE YOU?  AND WHY DID YOU HELP ME OUT WITH THOSE THREE NE’ER-DO-WELLS?”

“Heh, I was tryin’ to be like Gerson, the Hammer of Justice!  Old Gerson wouldn’t stand for monsters pickin’ on other monsters either!  He’s the coolest!!  ...And my name’s Undyne!  I’m from the capitol!  I’m TOTALLY training with King Asgore so I’ll get even stronger and more PASSIONATE!  One day, if I train hard enough, I’m gonna beat him!!  ...But today, he said I didn’t have to train and he said ‘go have some fun in Snowdin for the day’ so I came here, but it’s TOO COLD here for me!!”

“NYEH HEH HEH!!  MAYBE IF YOU WANT, WE CAN GO HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE!!”

“Hot chocolate?  Sounds GREAT!  But, uh, what’s _your_ name, punk?”

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!  PUZZLE-MAKER EXTRAORDINAIRE!!  AND I WILL MAKE YOU HOT CHOCOLATE, UNDYNE FROM THE CAPITOL, AS THANKS FOR YOUR DISPLAY OF COURAGE IN THE FACE OF SUCH FOOLS AS THAT LOOX!!”, Papyrus answered, pulling the girl along to his and Sans’ house at the edge of town.

One hour and half a disaster later, he’d finally managed to get the milk and the cocoa powder _inside_ the cups and he’d given Undyne one, which she drank quickly.

“Oh MAN, this stuff is awesome!!  I can feel it in my stomach!!”, the girl said, grinning toothily and showing off her yellow, sharp teeth, wiggling her fin-like ears a little in what Papyrus hoped was a display of happiness.  “You’re a cool one, Papyrus, you know that?  Too bad you’re _hell_ in a kitchen.”

“DO YOU HAVE MUCH KITCHEN EXPERIENCE, UNDYNE?”, the skeleton asked, laughing lightly along with the girl when she shook her head.

“Nah, my parents don’t even let me INSIDE the kitchen anymore after I nearly burned it down trying to make mushroom pancakes.  I was trying to surprise them, but I got a little carried away - I can’t help that I cook with PASSION, _fuhuhu_!!”, she admitted, draining her mug of hot chocolate while Papyrus did the same, allowing his magic to soak up the liquid entirely as soon as it passed his teeth, converting it into energy.  “Hey, about those other punk kids...  You’re way cooler than them!!  Don’t let ‘em put you down, okay?!”, Undyne said, smiling at him toothily, a favor he returned.

“THANK YOU FOR THAT COMPLIMENT, UNDYNE!  YOU, ALSO, ARE WAY COOLER THAN THE OTHER MONSTERS!  AND ONE DAY, YOU WILL BE VERY STRONG AND VERY, VERY PASSIONATE INDEED, SURPASSING EVEN KING ASGORE!!”  That compliment got the girl to blush and laugh softly, and Papyrus knew that this girl was cool just like his brother.  

“Heh, thanks, Papyrus!!  I’ll train _extra hard_ tomorrow and the days after, and then I’ll come back and kick those dumb monsters’ tails for ruining your cool outfit!”  Next, however, she spoke with an almost mournful tone: “...Anyway, it was nice seeing ya, but I’ve gotta run now, it’s still a LONG run back to the capitol!”

“...UNDYNE?”, Papyrus asked as the girl walked to the front door of his house, causing her to turn around.

“Yeah?”

“DO YOU THINK... WE COULD BE FRIENDS?”, he asked a little shyly, hoping that she wouldn’t be upset.  Usually, when he met a new monster that he thought was nice, they either ran away from him or picked on him, but this girl seemed different... in a good, nice way.  True to his initial judgment of her, she grinned and nodded, blushing just a little.

“Heh, even better - we’ll be _BESTIES_ , ya punk!  BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE AND HOT CHOCOLATE!!   _FUHUHUHU!!  ..._ If you’re ever in the capitol, swing by my place and we’ll hang out!!  But now I really gotta go - see ya!!”  She walked out, leaving Papyrus to look around and only then notice the mess he’d made.  He couldn’t let Sans see it, he thought, so he quickly cleaned up the kitchen and the mugs, threw out the milk he’d burnt and the mug he’d broken, finishing just in time: he’d only just put back the used mugs when Sans returned home.

“hey, bro, weren’t you supposed to be playing with the other kids?  ...jeez, ‘s that mud on your skull, pap?  did that loox kid pick on ya again?  ...it’s on your clothes, too... i oughta march up to that kid and give him a real bad time...”, his brother mused, wiping the back of his skull clean, muttering under his breath about the other monsters with words that Papyrus didn’t fully understand and was sure were nothing kind, but then he thought again of his new friend Undyne jumping in to save him, and he smiled fondly.

“NYEH HEHEHEH...  IT IS ALL ALRIGHT, SANS - YOU ARE THE COOLEST BIG BROTHER!!  WE WILL WASH MY BATTLE BODY TOGETHER TONIGHT, INSTEAD OF MAKING MORE PUZZLES, AND THEN I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT MY NEW 'BESTIE’ - WHICH MEANS FRIEND - FROM THE CAPITOL!!”

“new friend from the capitol, huh?”, Sans asked, clearly trying his hardest not to grin when Papyrus nodded and spoke proudly.

“YES, THE SECOND COOLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!!”


End file.
